an impossible possibility
by megalof8
Summary: kamijou touma se mete en un problema el se despierta a lado de una chica en una habitacion desconocida , pero el problema es que esa chica es la mejor amiga del railgun
1. una rara situacion parte 1 remasterizada

* * *

to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece

credito a : kazuma kamachi

bueno esto solo es la repetición mejorada del capitulo 1 sin faltas (espero) y con algunas mejoras en el contexto

la motivacion de este ship tan raro son mis inconmensurables ganas de observar al mundo arder

y sin mas demora empezemos ...

* * *

ciudad academia una soberana ciudad-estado sin salida al mar cuyo territorio consiste en un amurallado para separarse del mundo,

la mayoria de su poblacion son estudiantes

entre ese monton de estudiantes se encuentra un cierto estudiante de cabellera negra y puntiaguda llamado kamijou touma ,que se encontraba comprando un refresco en una maquina expendedora esta misma maquina expendedora ya le habia robado su dinero varias veces , pero en ese momento tenia una sed insoportable , ese dia estaba especialmente caluroso haci que con un ligero temblor en las manos devido al miedo que sentia de que la maquina expendedora se volviera a robar su dinero, pero la sed era mas fuerte que la angustia asi que el temeroso estudiante inserto el billete en la maquina expendedora . . . .

.

.

.

"clicnk "fue el sonido de la lata cayendo y aunque eso era de lo mas normal , no lo era para aquel estudiante de preparatoria llamado kamijou touma que por su exprecion se podria decir que se encontraba sorprendido

.

Rayos este pobre kamijou-san a tenido demaciada suerte , primero index me dejo una pequeña porcion de comida para el desayuno depues extrañamente llegue a tiempo a la escuela y para rematar mi querida profesora komoe-sensei no me habia hecho quedar a clases extra aunque lo mas sorprendente fue que fukiyose no me pego por mis "pequeñas" discuciones que tube con el bastardo tuchimikado y con el enfermo de pircie

hoy tuve mucha suerte

demaciado para ser verdad y lo se

por experiencia

eso significa que problablemente mi desgracia se este acumulando aun que no puedo confirmarlo lo siento en mi esqueleto algo grande se aproxima

.

y sin saber exactamente porque decidio gritar su eslogan , fukouudaaa

.

este pobre kamijou-san tendra un descanso algun dia ? el chico se preguntaba en vos alta y como una mala broma del destino se escucho un grito desde un callejon alejado

.

supongo que eso es un no

exclamo el joven

mientras empeso a dirigirse al lugar del grito

mientras tanto al mismo tiempo una chica de cabello rojizo sujeto en dos coletas se encontraba patrullando mientras exclamaba en vos alta , no puedo creer que tenga que estar patrullando este sector en ves de estar con mi amada one-sama todo por el reporte que me erbio uiharu aunque se que es mi responsabilidad vigilar por el bien de la justicia !yo tambien quiero vigilar a mi amada one-sama por mi propio bien¡

, exclamaba con un cierto tono de emocion en su vos , de repente dicha muchacha rapidamente giro la cabeza al escuchar un grito que provenia de un callejon,"ths" otro ves delincuentes acosando a una pobre doncella estudiante de secundaria? decia aquella muchacha de cabello rojizo cual su nombre es : shirai kuroko

touma se encontraba cerca donde se escuchaba el grito , al llegar se encontro con la rara situación

una chica que en realidad apenas conocia pisando el cuerpo de tres jovenes de apariencia delincuente

-shirai-san eres tu? que estas haciendo con esos pobres jovenes?

-Que no es ovio simio tonto? los estoy arrestando por que es el deber de judgament mantener la paz

-vaya manera de saludar a este pobre kamijou-san bueno eso aparte que isieron esos pobres muchachos para

merecer ese ataque lleno de justicia?

-es deber de judgament mantener a los civiles lejos de este tipo de situaciones asi

que , si lo entiendes deja de hacer preguntas quieres?

(lo decia mientras mantenia un rostro estoico)

-ugh podrias aunque sea fingir un poco que no te caigo mal

no , no puedo mostrar piedad sobre alguien que trata de robar ami amada ONE-SAMA , solo yo sere la que pueda manchar su hermosa y pura flor rosada

-y se supone que yo quiero robar a biribiri?

yo ya tengo suficiente con que cada ves que la encuentro trate de freirme

\- y encima mi amada one-sama muestra su aprecio a este tonto simio enves de a mi

su preciada alma gemela ! que barbaridad ¡

-hey sigo aqui recuerdas y sinceramente no creo que freir a alguien con rayos de alto voltage cuente como muestra de afecto

-TU SOLO ERES UN SIMIO JAMAS ENTENDERIA LA FORMA TIMIDA Y PURA DE MOSTRAR AFECTO DE MI AMADA ONE-SAMA

-timida y pura? yo mas bien la llamaria cruel y despiadada

y mientras estos discutían un hombre de aspecto elegante se acerco

que estan haciendo, dijo aquel hombre en un tono severo

a que se refiere señor ?, decia una shirai con rostro estoico

ustedes estaban agrediendo a mis actores estrella

—Esto es una pelicula ? pero yo escuche un grito y acudi , ademas si esto fuera una pelicula deverian tener los permisos para gravar en un lugar publico no es asi? , decia shirai con un tono de duda

—espera por una pelicula deje mi refresco atras ? ¡fukouda!

(exclamo el joven peli erizo)

—Claro que lo tenemos a qui mismo esta (esto lo decia mientras sacaba un carpeta llena de documentos)

mientras shirai revisaba la veracidad de los papeles a quel señor se quedo mirando detenidamente a touma y a shirai

esto causo un escalofrío a touma quien sentia que toda su desgracia estaba apunto de ser liberada

—todo parece en orden , pero porque no estaban usando bloqueadores de sonido?

—lo estabamos haciendo con la ayuda de esper nivel : 4 con la habilidad de bloquear el sonido en una area definida , pero dejo de funcionar cuando usted señorita se entrometio , cabe decir que obiamente quiero que pague la cuenta de hospital de los tres de mis actores que acaba de lastimar mas una considerable cantidad de dinero por la indemnización por retrasar la pelicula

—mientras tanto touma pensaba

(lo siento shirai-san probablemente que fallara la habilidad de bloqueo de sonido y que te involucrarás en esto sea mi culpa pero mi billetera ya esta sufriendo mucho por index a demas es una ojou-sama de tokiwadai es imposible que se encuentre en un aprieto economico . . . . . verdad?)

mientras inesperadamente para touma

shirai decia : lo siento mucho señor

pero mi situacion economica no es la mejor a ora mismo podria esperar un mes o hay algo que pueda hacer acambio?

-cuando shirai termino de decir eso touma se sintio culpable ya que el pensaba que indirectamente el habia la avia llevado a esa situación

de repente el señor se quedo mirando fijamente a touma y a shirai esto causo un escalofrío en ambos

—talves podrías remplazar a la protagonista pero necesitarías a un chico

,claro primero tendrias qúe aceptar ser el remplazo pero si tu citacion económica es mala te recomiendo aceptar

(shirai viendolo a los ojos y con aspecto que mostraba duda acepto)

\- tal parece qúe acepta he bueno necesitaras la ayuda de un acompañante

talves prefieras uno que tengas confiansa o prefieres que yo te consiga un acompañante

(esto lo decia mientras una sonrisa maliciosa )

ademas si la pelicula es un exito , obiamente ganaras dinero extra y quien sabe talvez puedas conmover el corazón de alguien especial

-con lo ultimo dicho por aquel señor hiso aparecer ligero resplandor en mirada la mirada de kuroko

-(podria ser que porfin podre hacer que mi amada one-sama se enamore de mi? ¡ esto sebe ser el destino!)

-mientras tanto touma se sentia menos culpable al observar la mirada determinada de kuroko

(bueno al parecer todo ya esta bajo control , puesto que es hora del almuerzo es mejor que me vaya no quiero que index me muerda hoy ya que parece que tengo lo que la gente llama "buena suerte" aun que me intriga el porque shirai-san tiene el presupuesto apretado despues de todo ella a diferencia mia ella es un nivel:4, bueno creo que mejor me ire )

bueno creo que todo esta solucionado asi que creo que me ire

(hablaba touma mientras empezaba a caminar)

asta que derrepente recibio una patada en el estomago de parte de un cierto teleporter

—QUE TE PASA POR QUE FUE ESO

(exclamaba el joven pelo pincho en el piso)

-oye simio asqueroso la verdad no me gustaria pedirte ayuda pero peor seria pedir ayuda a un desconocido

y a demas eres el unico hombre que conosco aparte de los del judgament pero a ellos no puedo pedicelos

asi que simio asqueroso porfavor ayudame a grabar la pelicula y te ayudare cuando judgament te arresten por estar acosando doncellas

.

.

—hey esa no es la forma de llamar a alguien al que pides ayuda ademas por que estas tan segura de que sere un acosador

—bueno me vas ayudar o no simio?

(touma sintiendose algo culpable acepto)

(despues de todo que puede salir mal?)

—parece que ya se decidieron?

(shirai y touma asintieron la cabeza en forma positiva )

— bueno solo tienen que firmar estos contratos de aqui , el contrato solo dice que aceptan filmar la pelicula y algunos otros terminos legales nada importante

acto despues touma y shirai firmaron aquel contrato

( despues se arrepentirían de aver firmado sin leer los terminos y condiciones o talvez no?)

-bueno ya esta , cuando empesamos a filmar y entrenar o algo asi , decia touma con una liguera preocupación

-a hora mismo dijo el señor

-¿Que?

—bueno despues de todo esto ya estaba listo para empesar a grabar tienen que tomar esto , les ayudara a no sentirse nervioso

—(esto parece sospechoso , una lata que ayuda a convertise en un actor , o me ayudara a aprenderme el guion ? bueno no importa despues de todo ya quede en ayudar a shirai-san ademas que un poco de dinero extra siempre es bienvenido)

despues les entrego una lata de refresco (que era de color morado y con letras negras )

( 24 horas asegurado y comprobado por cientificos de orbit portal)

una bebida energetica , digo shirai en vos alta bueno no importa

—solo asegúrense de no dejar ni una sola gota de acuerdo? , decia aquel hombre con una sonrisa sospechosa

—esta bien ,

(los dos acatando ordenes tomaron de aquellas latas sospechosas)

(tan rapido como terminaron de beber de

la lata empezaron a sentir algunos sintomas inusuales)

—(mierda me siento muy caliente y mareado)pensaba touma

—no me siento bien

(decia kuroko)

—no se preocupen es normal , a hora solo dejen sus instintos salir , decia a quel hombre

con una sonrisa siniestra

* * *

14 horas despues , ubicación desconocida

* * *

que bien dormi no esperaba dormir tan bien en mi bañera ,

decia un touma todavía somnoliento

mientras touma recobraba la conciencia al 100/100

se percato de algo algo que le cambiaria la vida y le traeria muchas desgracias o talves no tantas :

que es el peso que siento en mi pecho cuando touma regreso a veer a su pecho

se encontro con que shirai estaba justo alli

paso 10 minutos antes de que pudiera procesar , lo que el veia era kuroko la chica con que abian quedado hacer una pelicula

pero porque estaba encima suyo abrazándolo mientras dormia

pero su mayor pregunta era : ¿porque mierda

estaban desnudos?.

* * *

dato irrelevante : sabian que las cabras se quedan totalmente paralisadas despus de un susto esta paralisacion munscular solo dura alrededor de 10 segundos


	2. una rara situacion pate 2

to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece

credito a : kazuma kamachi

bueno antes de nada quiero decir que en mi cuenta estare subiendo shipscracks o mejor dicho imposibles que dejen en los comentarios

@:en este capitulo dos , are honor al porque es categoria M en otras palabras contendra lemon

posdata : mi motivacion para hacer esto es que solo quiero observar el mundo arder a si que no se lotomen enserio

* * *

una rara situación parte 2

el sol alumbraba las modernas calles de ciudad academia , mostrando a grandes edificios y a algunos estudiantes corriendo que seguramente se dirigían a alguna de las escuelas , colegios y universidades que abundaban y rodeaban las zona , despues de todo la mayoria de habitantes de aquella ciudad futurista eran estudiantes , pero esa es otra historia , por a hora nos centraremos en un cierto estudiante desafortunado

* * *

**_(En alguna parte de ciudad academia_**)

* * *

-que paso aqui , yo estaba en el parque y derrepente escuche un grito y me encontre con ¿shirai-san? que se encontraba

pisando a 3 tipos? , pero desde ese recuerdo borroso no logro acordarme de nada y sinceramente tengo miedo de recordar lo que me trajo a esta situación

. . . Espera un momento este kamijou-san tuvo su primera ves con la amiga de biribiri y aun peor ni siquiera recuerdo que paso realmente .

... sinceramente que desgracia.

pero mas inportante estoy seguro que si se despierta en esta situacion me va a matar y si no lo ase me denunciara por violador y en el mejor de los casos se aseguraría de castrarme de la forma mas dolorosa posible eso si no le dice algo a biribiri y estoy seguro que si eso pasa una simple excusa no funcionaria

pero todavia mas importante yo no soy del tipo de persona que la forsaria ...creo? porque si no fue consentido no soy mejor que esos tipos que acosan a las señoritas , y yo no soy ese tipo de persona... verdad?

mas importante espero no dejarle un trauma... a quien mierda quiero engañar definitivamente le voy a dejar una marca desagradable solo espero que lo sepa llevar bien y no entre en deprecion como en esos reportajes hacia las victimas de violación... espera un momento a hora que lo pienso eso me convierte en un violador verdad?

mierda mi vida esta arruinada sabia que era demaciada suerte para este pobre kamijou-san , tan solo era la paz antes de la tormenta

espera y si me voy antes que despierte ? no , no soy ese tipo de persona verdad , jamas me iria tan irresponsablemente

(esos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de kamijou touma hasta que cayo encuenta de algo)

responsabilidad .. responsabilidad... responsabilidad... responsabilidad...

¡espera! que mierda are si termina embarazada

tendre que trabajar , no espera ella tendra que dejar sus estudios y que pasara con sus amigas? la menos apreciaran? la trataran como una cualquiera? , no definitiva mente este kamijou-san se hara responsable bueno haciendo me responsable que pasara cuando sus padres se enteren? que pasara cuando los mios se enteren?

¡me van a matar! definitiva mente lo haran

pero eso no importa ,

si ella se embaraza yo tomare la responsabilidad como hombre

aunque no tenga que comer

comer...comer...comer...

comer...

¡index me va a matar! no le lleve el almuerzo peor la cena , espera un momento que hora es ?

( con terror observo a su celular que se encontraba en la comoda alado suyo)

pues ya eran las 6:00 AM del dia siente

-cuanto tiempo me quede dormido? y a parte no consigo acordarme de nada.

¡Espera eso es! no me acuerdo de nada

talves y solo talves no ocurrio nada y solo estamos desnudos porque uno de los dos tenia por alguna razon hipotermia y necesitaba calor verdad? eso pudo pasar verdad?

(touma en el fondo sabia que eso era imposible que pasase pero queria mantener la esperanza hasta el ultimo momento)

-si seguramente paso algo asi , bueno me vestire y me quedare aqui asta que se despierte y eso

(mientras touma salia de la cama demaciada elegante para ser de un motel , se percato de algo que destruiría las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban , líquidos de extraña procedencia estaba por todas la sabanas en ese momento touma podria aber jurado haber oido como unos cristales rompiéndose al igual que sus iluciones de no aver echo algo indebido )

(pero en ese momento escucho algo que le saco de sus pensamientos y que le helo la sangre)

(one-sama no te vayas quedate conmigo)

decia aquella chica con pelo de coletas

mientras lentamente abria lo ojos (asta que sus miradas se cruzaron )

la chica rapidamente abrio los ojos en señal de sorpresa cambiando a confucion y espontáneamente en ira y se quedaron en una mirada fija entre los dos

1

2

3

los minutos pasaban como horas ella viendolo a el y el a ella en una incomoda batalla de miradas asta que shirai tomo aire seguramente para gritar

pero touma no se arriesgo a que shirai gritara y se lanzo encima de ella logrando de manera efectiva taparle la boca con la mano derecha ,

\- y por suerte o desgracia habian quedado

en una manera comprometedora puesto que touma se encontraba encima de ella mientras le sujetaba la boca y sin contar de que ambos se encontraban como vinieron al mundo , totalmente desnudos

el podia ver claramente todos los rincones de el cuerpo de ella desde su senos que se encontraban en pleno desarrollo asta su rosada vajina , pero eso no fue lo que a touma le impacto, lo que le impacto fueron unas pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos marrones

el normalmente se trataria de salir lo mas rapido de ese tipo de cituasiones pero ,esta ves no fue asi el se quedo mirando fijamente en los ojos marrones con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

algo de eso le cautivo

...en ese momento el se dio cuenta de algo , el abia abierto una puerta ,una puerta que jamas debio haber sido abierta , era una especie de caja de pandora que se habia abierto en su mente , liberando caos en sus hormonas y sentimientos y aunque el no lo admitiera el gusto deber el rostro de aquélla dama y como si se encontrara en un trance el empezo a oler el aun sudado cuerpo de shirai , que hizo que el se pusiera mas agresivo con sus ""acercamientos"" el empeso a concentrarse en el cuello de shirai empeso a oler mas y mas fuerte y acompañado de una fuerte respiración pero antes de que pudiera continuar

como un destello de cordura reacciono y salio del trance y observo a lo que estaba haciendo soltando de manera repentina la mano que tapaba la boca de la joven

\- de verdad lo ciento no se que hacia

pero antes de que pudiera seguirse disculpando se percato de algo , la joven que ya habia soltado lo estava mordiendo no de una manera agresiva , si no mas bien de una manera erotica que aunque le recordaba a su compañero de habitacion eso no impidio que el siguiera con sus ""avances""

Touma, rapidamente reacciono dandole un beso que se volvió rápidamente en uno apasionado por parte de shirai, que introdujo su lengua para así hacer contacto con la de Touma, la pequeña lengua se envolvió como una serpiente dentro de la boca de Touma.

\- s...-sh-ir-ai.--...shirai...- intentaba hablar mientras se alejaba del contacto labial de shirai ,cada ves se juntaban aun más, Paso sus brazos sobre el cuello de el, casi que colgándose de él, "¡esta chica! se enrolla como una serpiente", Touma que ya estaba en trance por el aroma de la chica, estaba perdiendo a un mas cordura ya no le estaba importando las consecuencias ni el porque lo esban aciendo , solo se dejaba llebar por sus mas oscuros instintos.

Un hilo de saliva caía por el borde de la boca de Touma, desplazo sus manos hacia la cintura de kuroko, "No puedo...más... no ... puedo soportar mas", se alejaron uno del otro luego de dejar de besarse, kuroko que estaba sonrojada y jadeante al igual que Touma.

-hmp... - jadeaba con fuerza , dirigió su mirada fijamente hacia kuroko que estaba totalmente desnuda, sus pechos eran pequeños pero aun así no le faltaba atractivo, sus pezones pequeños y rosados estaban erectos, " el resultado era claro estaba temblando y se veían algunos hilos de fluidos mojando las sabanas blancas los claros efectos de sus besos, dejo de jadear por un momento y acerco el cuerpo de la pequeña contra el suyo.

las manos de Touma se apoderaron del trasero de kuroko la cual gimió al instante de sentir el contacto, el manoseo de parte de touma que lo hacia de manera pervertida pero lo hacia bien, se mojaba aun más su cara estaba sonrojada por ser manoseada de esa manera tan lujuriosa - haa... mas... Ah!... - Touma lamía su oreja mientras le manoseaba.

\- Te estas mojando... todavia mas , lo decia con una sonrisa

Touma sintió que el pequeño cuerpo de la chica de coletas tembló de una manera muy brusca.

-Ahh... lo siento... agujero equivocado...- redirigió su mano a la entrada "correcta" de kuroko, para ese momento ya estaba muy mojada, introdujo su dedo al interior de ella para luego moverlo.

\- maldito mono ... ¡AH-...!- él unió sus labios en un beso, había tomado el control total de las acciones, introdujo un segundo dedo al interior de ella, haciendo que la chica gimiera aun mas, las manos de kuroko se tuvieron que aferrar a los hombros de Touma, porque sus manos se sentian temblorosas .

\- m-ma-mal-mal-dito...mo-no... - la beso una y otra vez, intento introducir un dedo mas- no va a caber otro más...- se introdujo un nuevo dedo en su interior.

-¿Así que no?... mira... shirai... acaba de entrar...- los movió todos a la vez, ciertamente ya se sentía mas apretado con los tres dedos en su interior.

-me voy... a correr...- la presión en el interior de kuroko aumento, Touma lo sintió al instante y supo lo que significaba retiro sus dedos de su interior , para sujetar su cintura.-... me voy... a correr...- la

kuroko se corrió, una gran cantidad de fluido se escurrió por las piernas de la pequeña, se dejo caer pero los brazos de Touma la sujetaron para que no se cayera.

-Te corriste muchísimo, shirai-san - se burlo de ella, mientras la sostenía, kuroko le miro con jadeos fuertes - pero esto no a acabado aun... - presiono las caderas de kuroko contra sus propias caderas para hacer sentir su increíble erección , utilizo un asiento grande que había al otro lado de la habitacio, la postro sobre el asiento e hizo que sus manos se apoyaran contra la pared, y le mostro su pene completamente erecto, a kuroko ella giro su cabeza para ver el miembro de el chico mientra este mismo se reflejo en la retina de ella.

-ella no evito el avance de Touma, y este siguió avanzando hasta la entrada, ella estaba mostrando su humeda vagina e.

\- Lo siento, shirai... no puedo parar ... ni quiero... - introdujo su pene en la entrada, sus manos se posesionaron en las caderas de ella y comenzó a embestir a kuroko.

-ahh... se siente hmn... bien ahh... - las repeticiones se hacían cada vez mas y mas fuertes, Touma observo la cara de kuroko que había sido transformada a la de una ninfomana la chica cohibida por el placer, "increíble, kuroko en estos momentos se ve muy atractiva como un pequeño zorro".

\- más! - sintió que el peso de kuroko se estaba cayendo completamente sobre el asiento así que movió sus manos mas arriba, una hacia el pecho y la otra hacia el abdomen, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para elevar un poco el torso de la chica.

\- ¿ co...comomo pue..puedes hacerlo... tan bien?

\- ¿Eh?... no lo se...

\- estas loco...

\- .ahhh- Touma puso mas fuerza en el abrazo y presiono su cuerpo con la espalda y trasero de kuroko, acortando la distancia entre el pene y la vagina de ella, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas al ser menor la distancia el placer era mas rápido y constante.

\- m..ma.. mas... me..voy... a ...volver-...me adicta...ahhh... a este pla...-cer... - no escuchando a kuroko el siguió penetrando en las ultimas embestidas antes de llegar al clímax.

\- shirai... me voy a correr...

\- Yo...también... también... voy a correrme...-

\- este acerco su cara y le beso apasionadamente, mientras se corrían al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**_MIENTRAS TANTO EN:_**

**_UNA CIERTA ESCUELA SUPERIOR_**

* * *

En el aula donde generalmente "discutía" la ""fuerza delta"" tambien conocida como el ""trio de idiotas"" , se encontraba inusualmente tranquila a comparacion a como suele estar otros dias , esto era por dos cosas , porque uno de sus miembros de la ""fuerza delta"" nuevamente no habia asistido a clases y tambien porque su profesora de educacion fisica y lider de un grupo de antiskill yomikawa aiho , les estaba dando una incomoda clase sobre sexualidad , en circunstancias normales tsuchimikado y aogami ya ubieran empezando con una ya clasica pelea sobre que fetiche era mejor , si las lolis o las imoutos pero esta ves se encontraban inusualmente callados no por que les interesara el tema de la sexualidad o algo a si , si no por que la chica muro de hierro fukiyose seiri se encontraba a tras suyo y les tenia clavado una mirada de muerte , toda la clase continuaba con tranquilidad asta que un repentino grito proveniente de un cierto peliazul llamado aogami llamando la atencion de todos en el aula

-que pasa aogami ¿porfin se te fundió el cerebro por tantos fetiches? , preguntaba su ""amigo"' tsuchimikado fingiendo preocupacion

-inaceptable ... a..aca..acabo de sentir un disturbio en la fuerza , algo horrible , como si algo que jamas debio occurir ocurrio siento como si una anomalia en el espacio tiempo se hubiera formado

-si definitivamente se le fundió el cerebro

-escucha tsuchimikado siento como si kami-yan ubiera echo algo indebido con alguna chica de su harem

¡lo siento en mi radar!

-ante el comentario todos alumnos–maestros que asta entonces guardaban silencio , soltaron un ¡ HE!

-en ese momento el usual rostro sonriente

de tsuchimikado cabio a un semblante serio

-estas seguro?

-¡mi sexto sentido como el rey fetichista me lo dice!

en el momento que aogami termino de hablar los murmullos por parte de sus compañeros se empeso a oir

algunos decian cosas como:

-(¡lo sabia , sabia que la enfermedad era real!)

-(¡imposible! , es imposible que ese idiota me aya ganado en consegir pareja)

-(ay que sacrificarlo y estudiar su cuerpo por el buen de la humanidad )

este ultimo comentario causó que sus compañeros empezaran a organizarse para una posible pandemia de la enfermedad de : kami-yan.

* * *

**_DE VUELTA CON NUESTRO ""DESAFORTUNADO"" PROTAGONISTA_**

* * *

— nuestro protagonista masculino que estava volviendo a sus casillas despues de hacer tal acto inmoral y nuestra protagonista femenina que todavia se encontraba abatida por el "suceso"

–pero que e echo si antes no me iva a matar a hora juro que yo trate de resistirme a mis impulsos pero . . . ¡ella en parte tambien tiene la culpa por morderme de una manera tan erotica!

pero santa mierda como se supone que voy a explicar esto . . . . pero esta ves ¡definitivamente fue consentido por los dos! este kamijou-san no ira a carcel . . . . porlomenos no hoy.

* * *

bueno este es el segudo cap y tambien a sido el primer lemon que e de admitir que me siento sucio y marrano XD

bueno eso aparte , para la tercera parte plane detallar mas las relaciones etre los protagonistas con sus amigos

* * *

**_DATO CURIOSO: _**

to lo que aporte

nutrientes-vitaminas a nuestro cuerpo puede ser coiciderado alimento a si como la sal


	3. una rara cituacion parte 3

una rara situacion parte 3

to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece

credito a : kazuma kamachi

bueno antes de nada quiero decir que en mi cuenta estare subiendo shipscracks o mejor dicho imposibles que dejen en los comentarios

@tratare de mejorar mi ortografia y la historia en si

posdata : mi motivacion para hacer esto es que solo quiero observar el mundo arder a si que no se lo tomen en serio

* * *

ahí estaba touma (que ya se encontraba solo en la habitacion) reflexionando encima de una cama que nisiquiera era suya y en habitacion en que estaba tampoco era suya de echo todavia no sabia endonde estaba de echo nisiquiera sabia si aun se encontraba en ciudad academia pero estos echos no era lo que agobiaba su mente lo que realmente agobiaba su cabeza era lo que habia pasado hace una hora atras o mejor dicho toda la noche anterior , el no recordaba nada como si hubiera perdido la memoria (otra vez) pero lo que le preocupaba realmente era de la manera en que se habia marchado aquella chica de cabello de coletas apesar de que eso ya habia pasado algunas horas todabia continuaba ardiendo en su memoria.

* * *

**_( inicio de flashback)_**

* * *

ya habia pasado algunos minutos de que habian terminado aquel acto inmoral .

Y ya los dos se encontraban totalmente libres de el efecto de el potente afrodisíaco que habian consumido descuidadamente el día de ayer , pero por desgracia ninguno de los dos personas presentes no se acordaban o sabian nada de esto o siquiera recordaban o tenian indicios de lo que habia pasado ayer , a si que encontraban en una rara situacion en que ninguno sabia acerca de el tema o lo que habia ocurrido solo sabian que se acababan de meter en un gran problema

–oye mono estupido que fue loque me hiciste , tu tienes la culpa verdad? ... yo no re...rec...recuerdo nada tu eres el culpable verdad ? que fue lo que me h. hi.. hic...hiciste lo unico que recuerdo es d..de c..co ...como me m..ma..mancillaste con tus manos y con t... tu

esto ultimo lo decia mientras estallaba en lágrimas

esto hiso que sus sentimientos se hiciera una pelota , eso lo habia echo sentir como mierda de la peor clase

-lo siento de verdad lo ciento n.. no se porque que lo hice o po...por...porque lo hice solo dejame tratar de explicar algo

no estoy tratándome de quitar la culpa o algo parecido pero yo tampoco recuerdo de algo de lo que paso pero lo ciento de verdad lo ciento

-¡y como se que no mientes! realmente cres que yo te voy a creer solo porque lo dices ,( esto lo decia mientras seguia en llanto )

-no tengo pruebas mas que mi palabra pero si me dad algo de tiempo definitivamente lo lo..lograre

( definitivamente tengo que hacer que tsuchimikado me ayude con esto el sabra como sacarme de esta ...espero)

y ademas tu tambien puedes investigarlo

ve..ver..verdad digo perteneces a judgament

-¡y como quieres que diga! ¿que el amigo de mi one-sama me drogo y que quiero que lo investiguen?

-solo te pido que porfabor me des una semana para tener una prueva y si no te convence te prometo que no me volvere a juntar con misaka y me entrare a antiskill

tenemos un trato?

¡enserio cres que esa mierda de trato me va a convencer?! es enserio? prometo que si no encuentras alguna prueba te hare tu vida un infierno y me encargare de que te castren

-entoces aceptas el trato?

-si y hare que pagues por todo lo que me hiciste y are que te alejes definitivamente de mi one-sama

-bueno gracias por darme la oportunidad de probar mi inocencia y talves es pedir demaciado pero ¿podrias guardar esto como un secreto durante la semana en la que voy a tratar de consegir pruevas? digo podria afectar el resultado y eso

-igualmente no pensaba decirle a nadie y saves que? esta conversación acaba aquí

* * *

**_(FIN DE FLASHBACK)_**

* * *

touma quien aun se encontraba tratando de procesar todo lo que habia ocurrido en las ultimas horas , estiro su mano agarrando su telefono y en el mismo se dirigio a apartado de contactos y buscando entre su larga lista de contactos (contactos en mayoria eran en realidad aliados que recolectó con el pasar del tiempo)

y se detuvo en un contacto en particular en el icono de uno de sus ""mejores amigos"" tsuchimikado motoharu

-beeeep...beep...beep sonaba el telefono asta que una vos salio de el otro lado

–nyha kami-yan cual es la emergencia espero que sea algo importante porque estoy en una importante discusión de que es mejor: si una imouto maid o una loli tetona , ademas de que aogami se puso a tener visiones de un mudo apocaliptico dominado por la enfermedad de kami-yan

no se detuvo asta que fukiyose le golpeo en la cabeza para ver si a si se le ""arreglaba la cabeza"" asta ahora sigue inconciente , pero bueno kami-yan queme querias decir

—bueno a decir verdad quisiera pedirte un favor, quiero que me ayudes a investigar algo , estas dispuesto a ayudarme?

—nyha claro te debo unas cuantas no me costaria nada investigar un poco exepto si es consegir las tres medidas de fukiyose eso es una mision de rango sss , aunque con ayuda de aogami talvez

—¡no no son! las tres medidas de fukiyose

es algo de que depende mi vida aunque creo que mejor deberiamos de hablar esto en privado y eso

—como tu digas kami-yan solo espero que no sea nada ilegal ya es de porsi bastante complicado no dejar ni una huella cuando se trata de ese tipo de cosas , pero cambiado de tema de lado , kami-yan porque no fuiste ayer a tu casa , mi querida y ermosa hermana maika tuvo que alimentar a tu loli-mascota ¡y me dejo sin mi preciada porcion de comida! , acaso estuviste teniendo algun momento""feliz"" con alguna chica?

-...(mierda como le digo , se que eventualmente le iba a decir pero no por telefono... ¿acaso esta es la habilidad de recoleccion de un espia?)

.

.

.

-kamijou ¡bastardo! porque te demoras respondiendo ... ¿ ac..aca..acaso tengo razon? dime que no es sierto ¡dilo!

-

n..no , no es eso solo después te llamo

-¡kamijou bastardo! no te atreverias!

-sayonara

-(beep)

es mejor que se lo diga en privado y eso pero a hora tuchimikado sospecha , bueno no es como si le quisiera ocultar algo solo estoy atrasando lo inevitable ... , en fin creo que yo tambien deberia irme a mi departamento , lo bueno es que maika ya le dio de comer a ese hueco sin fondo de index , creo que me dare una ducha antes de partir

* * *

bueno es hora de partir asia casa solo espero poder regresar a casa sin ningun tipo de desgracia...

y aunque paso lo imposible y no tuvo mala suerte de regreso a su hogar el no estaba muy feliz por eso no pudo sacarse la idea de que su mala suerte se estaba acumulando de nuevo , pero la pregunta era , en que nuevo problema se meteria a hora ?

—tras un inusualmente tranquilo camino de regreso a casa el empezo sospechar que talvez y solo talvez de alguna forma su desgracia se estaba acumulando , al pensar esto, hiso que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda , pero el decidio ignorar la inquietante sensación de hace un momento y finalmente llegando al edificio , el tomo el ascensor que en unis breves segundos lo llevo al piso donde se encontraba su habitacion de estudiante y armado con una barra de pan gigantesca (que habia comprado durante su inesperadamente tranquilo regreso a casa) abrio cuidadosamente la puerta para observar , cuando noto que a simple vista no habia nadie opto por arrojar aquel pan de gran tamaño y como si fuese un leon o un gato de gran tamaño una cierta chica con traje de monja ataco despiadadamente hacia el pan

—(no quiero pensar que me hubiera pasado si entraba sin comprobar si habia algien o no ) penso rapidamente dl joven pelo pincho al observar como la monja gorrona conocida como index devoraba (en todo el sentido de la palabra) el pan de gran tamaño que el habia traido , como una especie de ofrenda para algun tipo de deidad

—al terminar de comer (o de devorar )la monja solto unas palabras

–¡toooouuumaaa! porque no viniste ayer a dormir y hacerme la cena? o traves te metiste en problemas? que isiste esta vez

fue un mago? porque no me avisaste? te hospitalizaron de nuevo?

—¡tranquila index no puedo responder todas tus preguntas al mismo tiempo!.

ayer yo no pude venir a hacerte la cena porque estava ayudando a styl sobre un asunto de un mago infiltrado pero resulto no ser algo importante (no me gusta mentir , pero no hay manera de que le diga que nisiquiera yo se que me paso exactamente , lo siento index te juro que te lo compensare algun dia) .

—¡toooooouuuumaaaa! porque no me lo dijiste , a un si era un mago falso pude haber ayudado

—lo siento mucho index, pero telo compensare , el sabado te parece ir algun restaurante a desayunar?

–¡toooouuumaaa! cres que voy a perdonarte solo porque me invites a comer?(hablaba con un tono severo mientras mostraba sus dientes)

— e..e...e espera index este kamijou-san tuvo un dia muy duro , confuso , raro y ademas estoy muy cansado , si me perdonas por hoy te cocinare todo lo que puedas comer para la cena

—hmm esta bien touma , pero que sepas que no voy castigarte por tu irresponsabilidad solo porque soy una buena monja en entrenamiento y no es porque sea una glotona o algo parecido ¿entiendes?.

—si si (¿acaso es una tsundere?) bueno index me ire a la tienda un momento para comprar la cena , regreso en un momento

—esta bien touma , trae mucha carne

—esta bien

— y tabien pescado y por que no , lasaña

—esta bien

—tambien quiero pizza o también helado

—(*suspiro*)esta bien index comprare todo lo que me digas

—touma? estas bien?

—si , porque preguntas?

—bueno , se que te ""ofreciste"" a comprar todo lo que pueda comer pero a este punto ya estarias gritando sobre tu pobre sueldo de estudiante o diciendo "que desgracia" solo me precio algo raro y ademas luces muy cansado y con un aroma raro

— huug (acaso es un perro ? estare en problemas si descubre algo , ademas no puedo decirle que en realidad lo ago porque me ciento culpable) Esta bien index solo tomalo como una pequeña recompensa por acerte preocupar tanto ultimamente

— gracias touma

—(de alguna forma esa sonrisa me hace sentir aun mas culpable)

* * *

**_fin de capitulo 3_**

* * *

bueno ahi esta el tercer capitulo teminado , ya lo tenia echo pero por algunas circunstancias no lo subi

se que esta corto pero el sigiente capitulo ya esta en produccion y ademas va ser coinsiderablemente mas largo

muchas gracias por leer , nos vemos en la proxima

* * *

**_DATO CURIOSO_**: el nombre de Antártida. proviene de la palabra griega antarktike, que etimológicamente significa «opuesto al norte»


	4. una rara cituacion parte 4

una rara situacion parte 4

to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece

credito a : kazuma kamachi

bueno antes de nada quiero decir que en mi cuenta estare subiendo shipscracks o mejor dicho imposibles que dejen en los comentarios

@tratare de mejorar mi ortografia y la historia en si

posdata : mi motivacion para hacer esto es que solo quiero observar el mundo arder a si que no se lo tomen en serio

psdata 2 : me demore subiendo este cap porque accidentalmente borre la caroeta donde se encotraba y bueno me daba flojera rescribir todo

* * *

ahí se encontraba touma llorando por lo que alguna vez fue su billetera , que en ese momento yacía vacía frente al mostrador de una tienda de conveniencia

él se arrepentía hasta cierto punto haberle dicho a index que le iba comprar todo lo que ella quisiera pero la culpa de decir la verdad era más fuerte y aparte su cuenta bancaria estaba tan vacia que literalmente tendria que empesar a trabajar para poder seguir viviendo ,máximo le quedaba dinero en su cuenta estudiantil para una semana entera y si index se lo propone solo un dia mas .

—"¡QUE DESGRACIA!"

touma pronunció nuevamente su eslogan favorito

—"touma...touma de nuevo lo dijiste"

index hablaba en un tono de desconcierto

—decir ...que... index?

—dijiste de nuevo "que desgracia" ... pero no te puedes quejar puesto que esta vez prometiste que me ibas a comprar todo lo que quisiera y en la cantidad que quisiera.

—'hug' ...si... lo ..se , y este kamijou-san afrontará toda la responsabilidad…….. (en definitiva tengo que hablar con tsuchimikado cuando llegue a su departamento y espero que me ayude ...porque si se niega tendré que utilizar a algún truco sucio para que me ayude... , de verdad lo siento tsuchimikado no es algo personal….. pero me lo debes por esa vez qué me botaste desde el avion hipersonico)

—''touma de verdad estás bien? te noto muy distraído ''

la pequeña monja demostraba sincera preocupación en su rostro lo que hizo que él pelopincho se aún más sienta culpable

—a..a claro que que estoy bien index-san , solo un poco bastantante cansado por lo del supuesto mago infiltrado(agg ...¡seguir con esta mentira solo me hace sentir más... culpable! , ¡ pero no hay manera de que te cuente la verdad, ¡ mi vida correría peligro! de verdad lo siento index-san )

—esta bien touma si tu dices que estas bien yo te creo , pero deberias ir donde el médico que siempre te atiende cuando te metes en problemas , el seguro

que te puede arreglar

—(arreglar? ¡¿acaso soy algún tipo de robot?!, bueno tal vez deba ir después de todo no me vendría mal un examen médico) ...si talves tengas razon

—touma touma ya quiero la cena

—estas segura index? no quieres nada más? digo aún me queda un poco de presupuesto te podría comprar algún postre o algo asi

( supongo que gastar un poco más de dinero no me hará tanto daño)

— esta bien ,no quiero que gastes mucho después de todo pasaste toda la noche ocupado y luces muy cansado aparte estas rodeado de un raro aroma , en cualquier caso no quiero que tu dia se haga todavía más pesado

—gracias index (rayos verla tan preocupada como para decir qué ni a un postre de alguna manera realmente me hace sentir muy mal , ¿y además como es que todavía puede percibir el aroma ? estoy seguro que me duche como es debido , o sera posible que ella tenga una nariz similar a la de los perros que utilizan anti skill o es una especie de sexto sentido que utiliza para detectar aromas , eso explicaria el porque siempre encuentra mi comida aunque la esconda)

—*chomp* ahhhhh index-san porque me estas mordiendo , ¡este kamijou-san no a hecho nada malo todavia!

—tuve el sentimiento de que pensaste algo realmete ofensivo hacia mi

— ¡QUE DESGRACIA!

(en esa noche , todos los habitantes escucharon un grito de un cierto estudiante desafortunado, haciendo que algunos tuvieron pesadillas con el desgarrador grito)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

mientras tanto al mismo tiempo en el edificio sin puertas ni ventanas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ahí se encontraba un hombre flotando en lo que parecía ser un tubo de ensayo gigante , rodeado de un líquido de extraño color , de hecho el "hombre" que se encontraba también era extraño pues parecía niño y adulto parecía hombre y mujer y parecía santo y criminal el nombre de aquel individuo era Aleister Crowley también conocido como "el mago dorado"

pero lo que realmente era interesante era la expresión el de sorpresa en su usualmente rostro inexpresivo

—pero la verdadera pregunta que era lo que provocaba tal reacción en ""el mago más buscado""... la respuesta era fácil….. pero el contexto en que se encontraba no

— ""aleister crowley o deveria decirte "el mago dorado" , es un gusto conocerlo en persona""

la dueña de la voz que resonaba en el edificio sin puertas ni ventanas , era una chica con ningún aspecto sobresaliente era una chica que encontrarías en "cualquier parte" el único aspecto recalcable era su raro tono de cabello rojizo y unos ojos rasgados que la haría pasar por una delincuente pero algo que contrastaba con la idea de que ella sea una delincuente era su uniforme que pertenecía a la sofisticada escuela para señoritas " tokiwadai" la joven también portaba una gargantilla similar a la de " un cierto albino de mal temperamento"

-" niña puedo saber quien eres y que haces aqui?" aleister hablaba con su monótona y casi mecánica voz

\- "bueno, no directo al grano…. no es haci? bueno para acortar las presentaciones te lo diré directamente… vengo del futuro "

\- "del futuro dices … chica... estamos en ciudad academia una ciudad avanzada del resto del mundo de veinte a treinta años en cuanto a tecnología y con los mejore científicos e investigadores del mundo y aun haci el viaje en el tiempo sigue siendo un sueño …. con todo eso dicho te preguntare de nuevo quién eres y qué buscas aquí "

aleister se encontraba totalmente calmado ante la declaración de la supuesta viajera del tiempo o al menos eso aparentaba

-"tienes razón es imposible viajar en el tiempo o al menos lo es de el lado científico yo vine del futuro usando los grimorios que resguardan en la memoria perfecta del index librorum prohibitorum"

la joven hablaba con calma a pesar de sus importantes declaraciones

-bueno niña tienes conocimiento mágico y de la biblioteca caminante index … digamos que te creo qué vienes del futuro …. porque vendrías al pasado? si fuera haci tu misma existencia en este plano del tiempo podría desatar el cambio permanente e irremediable de tu realidad así que dime viajera en el tiempo qué planeas?

" aleister aunque no lo demo trava se encontraba nervioso puesto que a él le gustaba tener un plan para todo el siempre tenía un plan pero esta vez no había ningún plan de hecho la única explicación de qué ella sepa del index librorum prohibitorum era que ella fuera una maga eso era imposible , él hubiera detectado a cualquier mago entrando a su territorio , solo por eso decidió seguirle la corriente sobre el supuesto viaje en el tiempo

-era de eperarse que tuvieras tus dudas aleister pero yo vine de el futuro para proteger a mi madre y a mi padre y de paso para asegurarse de existir

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—touma touma quiero postre

—"¡no me dijiste que no querías !? y además literalmente la comida que te prepare era suficiente para alimentarse durante dos meses y todavía quieres postre! !...agh espera un momento index creo que guarde un pudín en mi mochila"(ahora que lo pienso no lo e abierto desde la mañana)

al abrir la mochila se encontró con dos cosas que no estaban en su mochila antes la primera cosa era un disco y la segunda y más importante unas nada infantiles pantis de color negro qué él presuntamente les había traído a casa como "trofeo de guerra" . él apresuradamente se metió él "trofeo de guerra" en el bolsillo para qué inex no lo viera dejando el cd en la mochila

cuado de repente sonó la puerta

(toc ,toc, toc,toc)

—quien es

—soy yo tsuchimikado , recuerdas que me pediste ayuda para investigar algo?

—si ya te abro la puerta espérame un rato , oye index esperame un rato voy a hacer una investigación que me mando hacer komoe-sensei no me demorare mucho

—lo prometes?

—prometer que?

—que no tardaras

—e..esta bien lo prometo

—KAMI-YAN DEJA DE ESTAR LIGANDO CON TU LOLI

—¡NO ESTOY LIGANDO! esperame un rato index voy a hablar con tsuchimikado

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"bueno Kami-yan, ¿en que querías que te ayude ?" Tsuchimikado preguntó con su sonrisa persistente en su rostro.

—"Me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor sobre algo ..."

— "Entonces, ¿qué clase de favor necesitas conmigo, Kami-yan?"

Touma se sonrojó suavemente mientras evitaba mirar a Tsuchimikado. "Es ... es un poco complicado en realidad".

Tsuchimikado levantó una ceja en señal de pregunta "¿Qué es?"

Touma se movió nerviosamente en su lugar, sus ojos mirando a cualquier lugar menos a Tsuchimikado. Estas acciones activaron cada campana de advertencia conocida en la mente de Tsuchimikado, lo que lo hizo retroceder . ¿Qué iba a hacer kami-yan? N..no me digas ...

— "O-oi Kami-yan ... solo quiero que sepas que no ..."

— "hoy tube sexo con una chica ". Touma soltó su declaración interrumpiendo a Tsuchimikado antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

Tsuchimikado se quedó allí, con una mirada atónita, bizarra, confundida , aturdida en su rostro y su mandíbula se abrió por un segundo antes de comenzar a reírse a carcajadas, una risa incontrolable y agarrándose los costados de su barriga mientras intentaba inútilmente reprimir su risa.

"Eso es ... esa es una buena, Kami-yan. Jajaja, ¿tu con una chica? Prefiero creer que Aogami se rindió como un pervertido". Tsuchimikado se rió entre dientes mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de las esquinas de sus ojos, "Aunque no sé qué te hizo decir estas tonterías ..." jadeó cuando finalmente logró dejar de reír. Touma miró confundido y nervioso mientras tsuchimikado se dirigía a su estantería y comenzaba a buscarla por unos minutos antes de sacar un libro de ellos. La sonrisa malvada en la cara de tsuchimikado no hizo que Touma se sintiera mejor cuando finalmente Tsuchimikado regresó a Touma, con un libro en la mano.

"Aquí Kami-yan, espero que esto te ayude en tus 'fantacias' entonces". Tsuchimikado sonrió mientras le entregaba el libro a Touma.

Touma miró el libro mientras leía el título "icha icha paradise". en el momento que termino de leer el título dejó caer el libro

"¡Estoy hablando en serio, Tsuchimikado! ¡Realmente lo hice!" Touma gruñó desesperadamente, deseando que su amigo le creyera.

Tsuchimikado alzó levemente una ceja, sus sombras brillaban perversamente en la sala de luz, "Ok ... si eres tan insistente, ¿quién es la afortunada?"

— "S..su nombre es shirai kuroko", touma dijo con un tono de preocupación mientras sus mejilla se tornaban de un ligero rosa ("seguramente por recordar lo ocurrido en la mañana o noche anterior")

—"la mejor amiga de el tercer nivel cinco mas fuerte? el railgun? debes estar bromeando? sabes tener un fetiche con ella te puede salir muy caro" tsuchimikado lo decía sin apartar esa sonrisa de gato de cheshire

—"tu a..ac..acaso sabías que shirai-san es la mejor amiga de biribiri?"decía touma con un tono de preocupación notable en su voz

—"Ey no te preocupes , tengo conocimiento de todos los nivel 5 y sus relaciones, soy un espía después de todo, pero creo que deverias ir a visitar a heaven canceller , me preocupa que finalmente hayas perdido la cordura " tsuchimikado decía lo ultimo con un tono de burla

—"b..bueno entonces si me ayudaras? , necesito tu ayuda ayuda" touma decía mientras se notaba nerviosismo

—"si bueno...no tendras otra prueba aparte de el nombre? sabes ? realmente ni siquiera sé en lo que quieres que te ayude y aun peor ni siquiera se si es verdad lo que me dices, si me das otra prueba y esta vez más contundente me pensaré eso de ayudarte"

tsuchimikado decía mientras mostraba clara malicia y autoconfianza

—"se exactamente a qué te refieres ¡ni yo me lo creo!, pero ...de verdad necesito tu ayuda .." touma declaraba mientras en su rostro se notaba auténtica preocupación , pero eso no convencería al espía que apuñala por la espalda

.—"bueno... ya sabes prueba como alguna foto o alguna prenda de ropa interior o algo asi... sabes quiero una prueba contundente"(bueno de verdad touma va a continuar con esta broma )

—tal vez por estrés acumulado o la presión de que su "amigo" no lo creyera , touma sacó su "medalla de guerra" del bolsillo de su pantalón

—"¡Tengo pruevas!"mira esto Touma sacó de lo profundo de su bolsillo unas bragas de color negro , y se la extendió a Tsuchimikado.

Todavía sonriendo malvadamente, el espía Necessarius miró la ropa interior y parpadeó. Su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente, una mirada de asombro se apoderó de y acercó su cuerpo para poder apreciar de mejor manera el diseño y veracidad de la prenda , miraba a Touma y a las bragas sucesivamente y parpadeó furiosamente en dirección a la "medalla de guerra"

"¡No puedo creer esto!" Tsuchimikado gritó en el tono más serio que Touma le había escuchado usar. "Bueno, esta cosa aquí es ¡REAL! ... ¡MIERDA SON REALES! Y es el mejor diseño de mierda Para seducir a alguien a..ac..acaso me estas diciendo que de verdad t..tu, ¡MIERDA! el sensor de aogami tenía razón , no espera pueden robadas s..si eso es ¿de quien robaste estas bragas ? las robaste de tu onee-san de preferencia?

"¡No quise hacerlo! y a parte no recuerdo casi nada de lo que paso ayer en la noche y hoy en la mañana me levante junto a ella y una cosa llevó a la otra y perdí el control y lo terminamos hacienda ... por favor tsuchimikado ...ayudame "

a touma se le notaba claramente la preocupación en su voz

¿Crees que me puedes ayudar a salir de esto? Quiero decir, eres un espía, ¿verdad?"

Tsuchimikado miró a Touma sin comprender antes de que sus labios se curvaran en el fantasma de una sonrisa. "con condiciones"

— "¿Qué? gracias tsuchimikado te agradezco , podría enamorarme de ti" este último comentario hizo que a tsuchimikado le pase un escalofrío por la espalda

—"y cuales son las condiciones?" touma preguntaba con un cierto temor en su voz

—PRIMERO y lo más IMPORTANTE no se te ocurra decir acerca de espacialmente a nadie espacialmente a alguna chica de el lado mágico o en general nadie de tu harem , realmente seria un caos

—"¿Qué? asi de facil me vas ayudar digo igual no pensaba decir de esto a nadie ... sabes yo realmente tengo miedo de que me denuncie ¡SERÍA EL FIN PARA ESTE KAMIJOU-SAN! y definitivamente no quiero pensar lo que biribiri me aria si shirai le cuenta ,¡ definitivamente no terminaria en una simple visita al hospital!"

decía touma en un tono sumamente desesperado

bueno kami-yan ya puedes irte a dormir la otra condición te la diré mañana asi que tranquilo pero aun asi te recomiendo estar alerta pero por ahora"¡FUERA!"

Lo siguiente que Touma supo fue que lo arrojaron fuera del departamento con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que su mundo se tambaleara inestablemente cuando Tsuchimikado lo echó y le cerró la puerta con brusquedad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

después de el shock cerebral , tsuchimikado se encontraba pasando tiempo de caridad con su amada Maika mientras pensaba en lo que su "amigo" le dijo

hasta que el usual sonido producido por teléfono inundó la habitación.

rápidamente maika se levantó y se dirigió al lugar de origen del ruido

—"buenas noches, ¿qué puedo hacer yo, la sirvienta de clase alta (en entrenamiento) por ti?" Maika preguntó con orgullo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pecho hinchado.

—"¿Está Tsuchimikado en casa? Me gustaría hablar con él". una voz sombría casi robótica salí del otro lado del teléfono

maika tuvo una repentina sensación en sus entrañas de que una cierta sensación de fatalidad estaba esperando pero se encogió de hombros. .

Maika respondió afirmativamente a traves del telefono con un grito llamo

"¡Onii-chan! Te llaman". Gritó Maika y pronto Tsuchimikado apareció con una mirada inquisitiva en su rostro al escuchar la voz.

—" aleister?, porque llamaste a este numero si tenias un trabajo que pedirme hubiera sido mucho más seguro llamarme al celular"

—"bueno era la manera más fácil de hablar contigo .bueno te tengo trabajo urgente

"aleister con una voz monótona y carente de emoción respondió

— si claaaaro ,.. pero bueno ¿qué clase de trabajo es esta vez ?" Tsuchimikado preguntó con una sonrisa persistente en su rostro pese al reciente shock que había tenido

—"quiero que investigues las relaciones de el imagine breaker"

Tsuchimikado notando la seriedad de la conversación decidió tomar medidas para mantener a maika fuera de cualquier tipo de problema

y girando para mirar a su hermana pequeña dijo. "Maika-chan, necesito hablar por telefono necesito que me dejes solo por un momento. ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Index?"

Maika, mirando tanto a su hermano asintió la cabeza "Regresaré pronto para comenzar a cocinar la cena onii-chan". Maika dijo alegremente tocaba la entrada al departamento de Touma mientras mientras index le habría la puerta

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuchimikado cerró la puerta detrás de él cuando se volvió para mirar a el teléfono, con una mirada curiosa en sus ojos.

"Entonces qué tipo de conexiones quieres que investigue del lado mágico o lado científico ?"

—"más bien , quiero que seas un cupido"

—"disculpa? creo que escuche mal , he tenido un dia muy duro y raro asi que podrias repetirlo de nuevo porfavor"

tsuchimikado hablaba con pesadez en su voz

tsuchimikado en ese momento había escuchado claramente el pedido de aleister ... pero era imposible que le pidiera ser el cupido personal de su amigo ...verdad? además su amigo ya se había enrollado con alguien y tendría que lidiar si alguna chica del lado mágico se enterara si eso ocurre las cosas realmente se pondrían peligrosas.

—"quiero que hagas de cupido del imagine breaker"

aleister continuaba hablando con su habitual tono carente de emociones

—" que porque? , ¡sabes soy un espía no una maldita revista de consejos amorosos para adolecentes y ademas el tiene pareja ponerle mas estres podria significar el final de tus planes!"

—"de echo la chica con la que a tenido la "aventura" es con la quien le teníamos pensado emparejar"aleister ni se inmutaba al decir esas palabras

—no.. es.. espera ¡tu sabias de esto! yo savia que kami-yan era demasiado denso para conseguir un logro de tal magnitud estando solo y dime que mierda planeas hacer con esto

—no de hecho no tenía pensado nada hasta esta misma mañana , lo que sucedió entre ellos fue pura suerte o desgracia pero vienen como anillo al dedo a mis planes actuales y bueno acerca de lo que planeo hacer, la verdad es que hemos investigado una rara anomalía genética entre el imagine breaker y una cierta chica que supongo que a estas alturas ya sabrás de quién se trata bueno para bien o para mal realmente va a hacer divertido ver como van a interactuar

—"¡ve al grano! aleister que mierda tratas de lograr

—"para ser un espía realmente eres impaciente , bueno en resumen crear un nivel 6 , mira hace algún tiempo yo tenía pensado en aumentar la población de espers de nivel alto , como de nivel tres para arriba mediante emparejamiento por compatibilidad , los progenitores seleccionados

tendrían el 90% de probabilidades de tener un hijo altamente compatible con proyecto esper lo

qué supondría un esper de nivel alto, los padres serán seleccionados por la supercomputadora there-diagram , claro que resultó ser efectivo pero en ese momento tenía otros planes así que deje el proyecto , en uno de los últimos escaneos qué hice antes de la destrucción del tree-diagram el sistema detectó una increíble compatibilidad entre la mejor amiga de la railgun y él imagine breaker en ese momento no ejecute el proyecto de emparejamiento obligatorio por razone cómo qué ellos eran y son muy jóvenes y que ya tenía planes con él imagine breaker

"¿un nuevo level 6 ?" Tsuchimikado repitió en blanco mientras su mente hacía un corto circuito por primera vez en mucho tiempo,el estaba sin palabras: "¿Te escuche bien, Aleister? Kami-yan va a participar en un proyecto para crear un level 6 ? ... dejame entender touma va a tener un hijo con una chica genéticamente compatible para dar a luz un esper level 6 ?" eso siquiera es malditamente posible?

— "y como mierda vas a hacer para lograr que ellos se hagan más cercanos , si index , el tercer nivel 5 y othinus están cerca especialmente esa ada no va a dejar que " juegues" con su humano y ella tardara en volver de europa

—"Sí.. bueno ahí es donde entras tú...

te voy a dar unos documentos directamente firmados por mí ...en ellos dirán sobre este experimento y su objetivo

El espía sintió ganas de golpearse la cara contra la pared con irritación, "¡debería ser imposible , no en definitiva no era posible!" ¿cuántas personas murieron por eso?. No le gustaba estar confundido. ¡Era un espía, se suponía que debía estar bien informado y genial!

— "esto será interesante..., espero contar con tus servicios Fallere825"

aleister al comentar acto seguido colgó al espía peli rubio dejándolo con mas preguntas que respuestas

* * *

dato curioso: plage-inc se a combertido en el juego mas descargado en china devido al brote de coronavirus


End file.
